Couch Cats
by Racke
Summary: Leo is being crazy, Aeris is reading, and the world continues on along its usual pattern. Fluff.


Couch Cats

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

XXX

Aeris knew that he was going to collapse. She'd told him so, and he hadn't listened.

Leo never listened.

Most of the time, that tended to annoy her to no end. But, it was worth it, every now and then, just so that she could say 'I told you so', at the appropriate time.

Schadenfreude. To find joy in the suffering of others.

It was kind of mean, in a way, but after having been forced to suffer through the ideas and plots of that numbnut for years... well, she figured that if she couldn't enjoy the ride, she should at least be able to enjoy the crash.

At the moment, Leo was twitching all over.

His eyes refused to peel themselves away from the TV-screen, and his hands held onto the controller as if halfway through some sort of cramping.

He hadn't moved for over four hours.

Not that there was anything really strange about that, it wasn't really that unusual to refuse to move away from a precious game, but during these four hours, she'd said good morning to him twice without getting any reaction in return. Also, she was fairly certain that he hadn't actually _blinked_ since she settled down next to him on the couch.

Unholy amounts of caffeine combined with no sleep for several days would do that to you.

Still, the really creepy thing was that, despite the obviousness of his brain going into some sort of safe-mode, he was actually winning.

Aeris was currently forming a theory on whether this skill stemmed from the simple fact that his strange and very peculiar brain didn't actually have to concentrate on anything away from the screen.

Unfortunately, she doubted that she'd ever get any money from the theory.

Still, that didn't mean that she couldn't have fun with running a voiced commentary on his expense.

Shame that some of the gems incorporated into her 'Ouch! That's gotta smart!' would probably fall into oblivion, meaning that she couldn't make any money of those either.

Aeris was a little short on cash at the moment.

She blamed Leo.

It wasn't his fault, this time. It was simply her default response to anything that went wrong. Blame Leo, even if you're mistaken, he probably deserved it for doing something equally annoying that you just hadn't found out about yet.

Leo didn't share her views on it, but hey, no system is perfect.

Smirking as Death closed in on the poor misguided pixel-created creature, Aeris opened her mouth. "And he's down for the count people!"

Leo jumped nearly three feet into the air. "Gah!"

Truly, _unholy_ amounts of caffeine.

"A-Aeris? W-When did you g-get here?" whether he was stammering because of the fright, or because the general twitching of his body had made its way into his voice, was difficult to tell.

"Oh, about four hours ago..." she admitted casually.

"Huh? Really?" she nodded. "Are you like, a ninja or something?"

"I said good morning twice, waved a hand in front of your eyes, and have been running a very loud commentary on your game for the last..." she glanced towards the clock. "one and a half hour."

Leo looked at her suspiciously. "Ninjas are trained to cover up their sneakiness with lies!"

Sighing to herself at the realization that she really couldn't tell if it was the lack of sleep, or just being Leo that was causing this logic, Aeris did the sensible thing.

"Ah, it started again."

Leo blinked, before turning his attention back to the TV, quickly submerging back into his previous state of obliviousness.

Having grown bored at the commentary regardless, Aeris picked up her book. There were no extremely loud noises from the game – she'd muted it without him noticing – and Leo was sitting still and being quiet. Clearly, this was a time for reading.

Time passed.

Pages passed.

Time continued to pass.

And then something soft thumped into her shoulder.

Blinking stupidly as she realized that Leo had finally crashed, Aeris was just about to move away from him when his head slipped from her shoulder and landed in her lap, effectively cutting off all escape paths.

Cursing at her earlier unwillingness to leave the comfort of the couch for a less Leo-filled environment, Aeris found that he was simply impossible to move.

The fur around his ears was also incredibly scratch-friendly, but she was trying not to pay attention to that.

It was amazing, really. The boy was probably one of the dumbest persons she'd ever met, but he'd managed to keep that fact away from her for a startlingly long period of time.

Muttering under her breath about easily-influenced teenage hearts, Aeris returned her attention to her book. If she was going to be stuck here, she might as well get some reading done.

However, after reading the same sentence for the fourteenth time – _still_ without understanding it – she was interrupted by a small, sleepy noise from the general vicinity of her lap.

It was hopeless, there was just no way.

Sighing, she put the book down on the table.

His eyes were closed, his aura of peacefully sleepy bliss only ruined by the dark bags under his eyes.

Absentmindedly scratching him behind his ear, Aeris felt a smile creeping onto her face as he started to purr.

She'd have to find a way to get out of being his pillow before he woke up, mostly because she was fairly certain that he was planning on sleeping for days, but that could wait. After all, she wasn't in any real hurry.

XXX

**A/n: Because there's just no _fluff_ for this fandom! I want fluff dammit!**


End file.
